


Rest Easy, Little Light

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Multi, Rest, Unsung Hero, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: While he held her as she slept, Zavala noticed the unsung hero behind the scenes. It was time the favor was returned.





	Rest Easy, Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that the Ghost never got enough praise. He literally brings you back every time you make a stupid move in the game. I just needed a little love sent his way.  
> This one's for you, Little Light.

He didn’t care that he was trapped on the floor, leaning against his bed, with her atop him. She was finally resting, finally sleeping. Her Ghost kept turning to look at them, more probably to keep an eye on him. He had never seen such a protective Ghost before. It was a curious little thing, for sure.

“How has she been?” He whispered, careful not to wake the woman in his arms.

The little Ghost turned and if a machine could squint, he did, “How do you think? This is the first time she’s slept for any reasonable duration for days.”

Zavala lowered his head, of course this was the first time she allowed herself to rest. She had been hellbent on killing Uldren. He made a mental note to speak to Petra about the risks that were taken. He needed to know if all of the demands he had asked of her were finally too much.

“If you curb her, she’ll never forgive you.” The Ghost before him stated.

Zavala smirked and leaned his head back. Was his face that easily read? The woman in his arms shifted, muttered something inaudible, and fell deeper to sleep. Zavala smiled at her, “I know that. I’d rather her never forgive me than work herself like she has been. She’s kept going since you found her.”

The Ghost seemed to sink a bit, as if his nonexistent shoulders had sagged, “I know. She won’t stop. I can’t get her to stop.”

“You’ve done well.” Zavala stated. The Ghost seemed happy with the praise. It was true, few Ghosts would be so concerned this far in with a Guardian that was bound to be reckless. He truly cared for his Guardian.

“Zavala… could I rest for a bit?” The Ghost asked timidly, as if showing some sort of weakness. Zavala smiled in return and held his hand out. The Ghost lit up, happily, and set himself down on Zavala’s hand.

“Rest easy, little light. I’ll stand watch.” Zavala said as he set the Ghost on the shoulder of their Guardian.

~~


End file.
